Psycho
by Raidersforthewin
Summary: Crime thriller! Annabeth Chase is chief homicide detective in a heartland American state. However, the area hasn't had a homicide while she's been their. When the bodies start to pile up, and the FBI getting involved, will she be able to catch the culpri.


**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Sorry I've taken so long, but I've had exams, Rap's to write, Football to play, ETC ETC.**

**So, here's the first chapter of Psycho, a crime thriller (I hope).**

**One thing I wanted to say was, I know it's a bit late, is R.I.P Nate Dee-Ohh-Double-Gee. You're in heaven With Pac, Big and Eazy now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form ownPercy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 1**

Ring ring... ring ring... ring ring.

Annabeth Chase snapped her eyes open and groaned, before reaching over to her bedside table and picked up her mobile phone. She flipped it up and looked at who it said. Sergeant Morris. She groaned again, and hit the answer call button.

'Hello' she said.

'Hello Chase' Paul Morris said. He sounded glum and slightly sick, and Annabeth knew something was wrong, as he always called Annabeth by her first name. 'We, uh, have a situation down here. Can you come right away please?'

'Okay, where to?'

'77 Beckford Avenue' he said, before he hung up.

'Who was that' Annabeth's boyfriend, Ryan, mumbled sleepily, peeking at her through one eye.

'Sergeant Morris' Annabeth said, as she started to get dressed. 'I got to go in right now'.

'But it's a Saturday' Ryan complained.

'I know, I know. It's a bummer, but this sounded really important'.

'Last time you said that, they were just short staffed and you had to clear some old ladies drive'

'I know' Annabeth grumbled, in memory of that incident, as she pulled on her blouse. She slipped out of her pyjama bottoms and suddenly Ryan was wide awake and looking at her... private regions.

'Perv' she said, before she looked at the time, and slipped some panties on. 'Come on Ryan, go back to bed, it's like, five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. You shouldn't be up for five hours'.

'Okay' he mumbled, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, while Annabeth put her charcoal coloured trousers on.

'Love you' she said, bending down to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Love you' he replied. She walked to the door, opened it, strode downstairs, grabbed her blazer from the banister where it had been left last night, and left the house, going to her small Toyota Yaris and ultimately seventy seven Beckford Avenue.

* * *

><p>Annabeth got out the car when she had parked it next to number seventy one, and walked three houses up. The police officer who was guarding the house obviously recognized her from the station, so he just let her through without having to see her I.D.<p>

'Round the back' he called to her. 'Morris is round the back, ma'am'

'Thanks'. Annabeth walked to the side of the house, and walked through the open gate that led to the back gate. She found Morris talking to two people in all white suit things, kind of like giant carrier bags, and she knew then that it was big. A forensics team. Morris dismissed them and turned round, before spotting Annabeth.

'Detective Chase' he greeted. 'Glad you could make it'.

'What's the case?'

'Homicide' Morris said. 'The man who lives here has been found dead on the floor of his upstairs bedroom'.

'Can I see?' Morris looked at Annabeth quizzically, wondering how someone could react so calmly to a homicide.

'I guess so' He said. 'It is your job, after all'. Morris called a man over and introduced him as Officer Jeff Berdnt, and then asked him to show Annabeth around the house.

'Can I see whoever discovered the body after?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, I guess so' Morris sighed, before walking off to talk to two more officers.

'This way ma'am' Berdnt said Annabeth looked over at him. He was quite a good looking guy and stood at around six feet one. He had short brown hair and looked thin. Annabeth thought the whole "you're in charge and you're senior to me, so I'll be nice" act was kinda cute, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts and got the professional side of her head working.

'Thanks, but just call me Annabeth, okay'. His features became screwed, like he was afraid of getting into table for using first names. "Newbie" Annabeth thought. His features eventually cleared out.

'Okay Annabeth. Just follow me'.

'Thanks Jeff'. Jeff led Annabeth into the house through the open French windows, before leading her up the stairs. He walked over to the second doorway on the right, and stepped into the room. Annabeth followed him in and began to look around. It was quite a big room, which fitted as it was a big house as well. In fact, compared to Annabeth's bedroom it was massive. It was about ten meters deep and 12 wide, with a lot of space to walk around in. There was a bed situated in the middle of the wall opposite the door, facing Annabeth. There were two forensics people inside, milling about photographing the whole room.

'He was found on the best, just lying there. Clean bullet hole through his forehead' Jeff said. Annabeth nodded and walked to the forensics team.

'Anything?' she asked. The forensics man nodded.

'Bullets in the mattress, as well as a gun on the floor next to him, although I doubt there will be fingerprints'.

'What was his name?'

'Jake Sims'. Annabeth took all of this in and then left the room. She couldn't search it as she had no gloves on, and she didn't think she'd find anything anyway. She headed back outside with Berdnt in tow. She went outside to the back garden. The sun was starting to come up, and Sergeant Morris was standing still, basking in its warmth. Annabeth watched the fifty something police sergeant for a few seconds as officers surged about everywhere, caught up in the hustle and bustle of a homicide investigation. She was snapped out of her analysis when someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing Annabeth to jump about ten feet in the air. She turned and came face to face with a young woman, probably about nineteen or twenty, but wearing a police uniform, so obviously a front desk office worker. She was small, petite, as Annabeth would call it, around five foot one, and pretty. She was holding a steaming cup of what appeared to be police station coffee in her hands.

'Sorry Ma'am' the women said. 'I thought you might want this' she said, offering the cup of coffee to her, which Annabeth gladly took.

'Thanks...um'

'Katie ma'am' the girl responded.

'Thanks Katie. And would you drop the ma'am please. It makes me feel old'. The girl smiled as Annabeth said this. 'Call me Annabeth'.

'Pretty name' Katie said, as Annabeth took a sip of her coffee. It was black, just as she liked it, and piping hot.

'I'll see you at the station then' Annabeth said.

'Yeah. See ya' Katie responded as she walked off, presumably to make some more coffee, while Annabeth headed over towards Sergeant David Morris.

'So, can I see the person who found the body?'

* * *

><p>Annabeth got out her car at the police station and headed inside. The place was deserted apart from one desk clerk and the man Annabeth hated most in this world. A man named Jim Spokes. Up until six months ago, Jim had hated Annabeth simply because she was a woman who earned more than him, a man, and his massive ego made him resent that. However, that all changed when his girlfriend left him. He had begun flirting with her and trying to make her go out with him, even though she had a boyfriend of one whole year. Jim noticed Annabeth walk through the door and made his way over to greet her, a sickly sweet smile on his face.<p>

'Annabeth' he said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Witness' was all she said as she stalked past him, feeling his angry glare on her back. She ignored it and walked to the interview room, where she presumed the body-finder would be. She walked in and found an elderly white lady, probably around seventy-five sitting there in a chair with a cup of police station coffee in her hands, and she was shaking. Her eyes snapped up when Annabeth had entered the room- a good sign. This told Annabeth the lady wasn't completely in shock, but her eyes went back to staring at the table in front of her. Annabeth walked up to the table and sat down opposite the woman, whose eyes returned to Annabeth.

'Hello' Annabeth said. 'I'm going to have to interview you, is that okay with you. I'm Annabeth by the way'.

'That's fine' the lady said, a little nervously. 'Are you a homicide detective?'

'Yes, yes I am. I'm going to have to tape this, if that's okay with you' the old lady nodded silently and Annabeth took out a tape recorder and pressed record. 'Okay, this is detective Annabeth Chase, chief homicide detective, conducting an interview with the witness of Jake Sims. What's your name?'

'Maureen Ellis' the woman said.

'Okay, thanks. How did you find the body?'

'I was asked to check up on the house every day, because he was supposed to go on holiday for a week, but he told me not to check the upstairs, for some reason I don't know. Anyway, I... he hadn't come back by this morning, and he was meant to be back yesterday afternoon, so I went upstairs and checked. I don't know why, I just felt compelled too. So, I went upstairs to his room and I...' Her voice cracked at the end, and she struggled to say the last past. 'I, I found the body, just lying on the bed, blood on the sheets, staring at the roof. I didn't see that much about the room because I ran out of their screaming and phoned the police immediately, but I didn't notice anything out the ordinary, bar the...' she gulped before continuing. 'Bar the body, of course'. Annabeth waited a few seconds to see if she had anything else to say before deciding she didn't, so she clicked the stop button and stood up.

'Okay, thanks Mrs Ellis. 'That'll do nicely. You're free to go.' Maureen muttered her thank-you and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back to Annabeth.

'You'll find him, won't you' she said, snapping Annabeth out her thoughts.

'Wha?' Annabeth said.

'You'll find the murderer, won't you, Detective Chase' the old woman said.

'I'll try my best' Annabeth said, and Maureen Ellis walked out the door. "_Damn"_ thought Annabeth. _"This is definitely more important than cleaning out Mrs Browns backyard"_ as she too, left the interview room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it. Was my first chapter in months worth the wait. I really hope so.<strong>

**Please review, it makes me want to write more.**

**BTW, I might change my name, so if you see a KingMakavelliTheDon-Killuminati anywhere then it's probably me.**

**Again, hope you liked it.**

**Please review**

**Raidersforthewin.**


End file.
